McCree
McCree is a playable character from the online first-person shooter video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Deadshot vs. McCree (by TheDragonDemon) * Erron Black Vs. McCree * McCree Vs Spike Spiegel * The Spy vs McCree (Completed) * Nisha vs McCree * Arthur Morgan vs McCree '''(Completed) *Colt Vs McCree (Brawl Stars V.S Overwatch)' (Completed) *'McCree vs Mista (Completed) With the Overwatch-verse * RED Team vs Overwatch (Organisation) '''Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Han Solo (Star Wars) * Hol Horse (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) * Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear) * Ringo (VainGlory) * Train Heartnet (Black Cat) * Trigger Happy * Jonah Hex (DC Comics) * Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower) * Virginia Maxwell (Wild Arms) History Death Battle Info *American *Age: 37 *Cyborgnetic left arm (presumably lost it shortly after joining Blackwatch). *Operates within Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA *Former criminal *Former assassin of Blackwatch *About 6ft 1in. *200 Health (average) Weapons and Abilities *Peacemaker **Massive high caliber revolver **6 rounds **High damage output at close to medium range ***High damage output makes the Peacemaker excellent at killing tanks. **Can headshot **Semi-automatic *Fan the Hammer **Unloads all rounds in the Peacemaker rapidly **Each bullet does 50% less damage *Roll **McCree leaps into or away from his enemy. **Can be used as a dodge. **Fully reloads his Peacemaker (SOMEHOW) *Flashbang **Stuns enemies temporarily **Gives McCree an easy headshot target **Doesn't affect McCree (SOMEHOW) **Effective only at point blank range **Effective against agile opponents that can dodge McCree otherwise. *Deadeye **McCree aims at multiple targets before instantly headshooting all of them **Never misses **Instant kills if fully locked on ***Takes about 1 second to instantly kill the average human (4 seconds to kill Roadhog). ***Does at least 1500 damage per shot when fully charged (without mods) **6 shots per second with 1/6 second quick-draw. Weaknesses *No superhuman strength nor endurance. No methods of superhuman maneuverability or speed. *McCree has few options in dealing with enemies who can defend themselves with barriers. *McCree is less effective against long distance characters; as his Peacemaker's bullet velocity drops and thus is less damaging. *All of his attacks can be Deflected by Genji. *Without the Flashbang; McCree is at a disadvantage against agile opponents. *Fan the Hammer is only useful at point blank range as it is highly inaccurate. Otherwise McCree is better off with his primary semi-auto fire. *Deadeye locks on slowly against high HP tanks. It's better off to clear a team of low HP characters or to finish off the wounded. *Very vulnerable when using Deadeye. Trivia *Fanning-The-Hammer was historically normally done by single-action revolvers; McCree's appears to be double-action. The move itself had very little historical use in actual combat, could seriously damage the revolver and gunslinger Wyatt Earp denounced the technique calling it amateurish and inaccurate. https://youtu.be/dggcZeGbVvo?t=45s However as depicted in gameplay; this technique can still hit targets at point-blank range https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JjIHj3zqbY Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Gun Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Old West Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Technology users Category:Robots Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:US Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters